


princess

by sapphicserenity



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicserenity/pseuds/sapphicserenity
Summary: Beth and Daan spending a day in the Netherlands with their niece
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	princess

“Okay so go stand over there and then when she has said hi to me, you jump out saying: “Verassing!”, it means surprise”

Daan is instructing Beth to hide behind the tree that stands across from Evi’s home. 

“Okay, Verassing, got it” 

Beth disappears behind the tree with a grin. This is going to be fun. 

They're surprising Amé, she hasn’t seen Beth in over two months. Daan did fly over for two days a couple of weeks ago but Beth went home too, and when Amé saw her auntie she was excited, but it also took her ten seconds to ask for her other auntie. It wasn’t complete without the both of them there.  
Now they had two days off again in between their busy schedule and Beth could join along this time. 

Daan rings the bell and Evi opens the door moments later, Amé standing next to her.

“Daaaan!” The little girl shrieks in excitement.

“Heeey kleintje” 

She picks Amé up and the little girl wraps her arms around her auntie tightly. When Daan has put her down again, it is Beth’s cue to reveal herself from behind the tree.

“Verassing!”

Beth belts the dutch word out proudly. Amé reacts by putting her little hands in front of her mouth, her eyes widening, she is shocked. Both Daan and Beth are smiling from ear to ear, the expression on the little one’s face is everything. When she has processed everything for a second, Amé takes a sprint while yelling “Tante beff!” despite not wearing any shoes and jumps right into the open arms of her tante. Beth spins her around. 

“Améeetje” 

She gives the little girl a kiss on her cheek. 

When put down, Amé can’t stop smiling and jumping and has attached her arms around Beth’s leg.  
Daan and Beth give each other a high five, their surprise was successful. 

“Spelen?” Amé asks Beth and Daan as soon as they’ve made it inside and have sat down on the couch with coffee made by Evi. 

“Yeah sure! What are we gonna play?” Beth says to her.

The dutch girl doesn’t understand what Beth is saying but figures she is up for it and runs towards her box with toys to take out two princess crowns, then runs right back to her aunties. Beth and Daan both bend their heads and Amé puts the crowns on top. Beth and Daan turn to each other.

“I have to make a picture of this, it's gonna make a great meme" Beth grabs her phone and takes a picture of her princess, who puts on a cute smile as soon as the camera is out, as usual. Amé is already pulling her arm again though, she loves Beth's attention. She has gotten some pretend doctor tools out now and Beth takes on the role of being her patient.

Daan just watches the two of them play doctor while she drinks her coffee. Sometimes when she is staring at Beth doing something natural, like the way she is interacting with Amé, she gets hit with a feeling of gratitude reminding her of how lucky and in love she is. Right now is one of those moments. She is grateful and happy. 

Meanwhile, Amé is already done with being a doctor and has taken out her baby keyboard to make music. Beth thinks of something. 

“Amé! Let’s sing Daantje van de Donk!” 

Evi and Beth taught her the chant right before the World Cup final, the little girl couldn't say full sentences yet but they made sure she could sing the song for one of the most historic moments in Daan's career. When she got the hang of it, she wouldn't stop singing it through out the entire day. Whenever she watches Daan play now, she starts belting it out again. Evi sends them videos. 

She climbs onto the couch next to Beth, smashes the keys and when Beth starts the chant, Ame loudly joins in. 

'Nananananananananana, Daantje van de Donk, van de Donk, Daaantje van de Dooonk!'

Daan applauds them.  
“Moooi!!”  
It wasn't the prettiest rendition, but it was definitely the most adorable one. 

It is cold but sunny outside on the late October day, so they take Amé into the garden to play some football,  
for Amé’s birthday they got her two tiny goals and a mini ball, feeding her the love for the game.  
Beth lines up in front of the goal and Daan positions Amé, then walks to the sideline to cheer her on.  
Daan counts down; 

“Drie..  
Twee...  
Een..” 

“Go Amétje go!!! Rennen!!!” 

Amé does a sprint but forgets to take the ball with her, which makes Beth and Daan laugh. 

“De bal! De bal!” 

Daan points to the ball and makes a kicking motion with her leg. The two year old seems to get the point now, she picks up the ball,  
places it in front of her feet and runs towards the goal with it. Beth lets Amé score but makes it seem like she is really putting an effort into goalkeeping.  
When Amé scores, Daan runs towards her and throws her in the air chanting her name.  
Their little girl has a face of pride and joy, which is how they want her to feel. Beth joins in on the celebratory hug and the three of them dance around. 

Because the weather is so nice, they decide to take a walk towards the petting zoo they have in the neighborhood.  
When you arrive, the first animals you stumble upon are a couple of goats.  
“Kijk Amé, dat is tante beff” Daan points at a goat that is jumping around, he seems like the crazy one of the bunch. Beth rolls her eyes.  
“That’s viv” Beth points at the goat that has taken up space on the ground with his legs spread out, his head in the sun and his eyes closed.  
“Yeah” Daan chuckles. 

After they have petted the bunnies, Beth notices a small dog chasing it's own tail, her opportunity to tease Daan.

“Look Amé, that is tante Daan” 

“You little shit" Daan gives Beth a push.  
"You little shit" Amé suddenly repeats 5 seconds later.  
Oops. She forgot Amé is going through that stage where she repeats every single thing you say. Beth and Daan burst out in laughter, which has the two year old confused, but they need a good minute to recover from what just came out of her mouth. Beth has called her a mini Daan before.  
“Tante beff, look! Peppa Pig” Amé has stopped petting the dog and points at the pigs in the distance and starts running towards them.  
Beth feels proud hearing the little girl use an English word, while still chuckling at her saying little shit. It really feels like home when she comes here, she is so loved.  
Being silly with their mini Daan is a nice little get away from their tight schedule at the club. 

Whenever her aunties stay over, Amé throws a tantrum if she’s not allowed to sleep in the same bed.  
Daan takes a shower while Beth watches an episode of Peppa Pig together with Amé. After it is Daan's job to snuggle Amé to sleep while Beth takes a shower.  
When Beth walks back into the room, she expects to find both girls asleep but she finds Daan sitting up on the bed and staring at the wall, not even flinching when she walks in.  
Something is up.

“Hey, why that sad face?” 

She sits down across from her girlfriend on the bed. She knows when Daan is sad; the cute face that is always so expressive turns blank and empty. She once said to Daan;  
“Whenever you are sad I miss your dimples”

Daan looks at Beth now but doesn't meet her with a smile, which is what usually automatically appears when she looks at her girlfriend.

“I don’t want to leave again tomorrow” 

She lets out a deep sigh. Beth grabs her hand and puts the stroke of hair that has fallen in front of Daan’s face behind her ear, to express that she’s there for her and is listening.

“I just want to be able to spend more time with my family. I know they’re proud but sometimes I think; why am I sacrificing all this family time? what’s the point?”

It is silent for a couple of seconds. Beth thinks of what to say to comfort her girl. 

“I get that feeling. But we’re living our dream, doing what we love and achieving wonderful things, inspiring so many little girls, including that one”

She points at Amé, who is peacefully asleep next to them.  
That makes a weak smile appear on her girlfriends face.

“Sometimes it’s just hard” 

Beth’s strokes her thumb over Daan’s hand and nods. She understands. 

“Come on. Let’s watch an episode of Friends” 

Beth lets go of Daan’s hand and jumps up to grab her laptop from her suitcase. Daan moves Amé to the left side of the bed, usually Amé sleeps in the middle but she is not the only one who loves tante Beth. Daan needs some cuddles right now.  
Whenever Daan is upset, Beth is the warm and loving energy she needs. Whenever she needs to calm down, Beth calms her. Whenever she needs an energy boost, Beth is there being her energetic and motivating self. And she knows she means the same to Beth, whenever Beth is upset she wants someone to make her laugh and forget all her worries and Daan knows just how to do that. The other day when Beth was at national camp she was really upset with their manager who had been undermining her and making her feel inadequate. Daan went to google, googled a picture of him and added devil horns. It made her feel better. They also talked on FaceTime for the rest of the night, Daan didn’t want to hang up without making sure her girlfriend wasn’t lying awake sad, even if it meant giving up some hours of her sleep. 

Beth and Daan are both yawning into the second episode they watch.  
'Slapen?' Daan asks Beth in the middle of a yawn.  
Beth nods and puts the laptop away, when she climbs back into bed she turns to her side with her face towards Daan’s and they stare into each other’s eyes.  
Even in the dark, Beth's eyes are still light.

“We’re on this journey together” Beth reassures Daan because she knows her girl is still feeling down. She kisses Daan’s forehead tenderly.  
In response, Daan kisses Beth. Again, and then again. 

“Is this what you mean with slapen?” Beth asks with a frown. Daan chuckles.

“I love you so much” Daan whispers while she lets out another sigh. She buries her face into her girlfriends neck and Beth wraps her in her arms.

“I love you too princess”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another soft one shot haha. I'm really enjoying writing them. I don't have time to start a whole story but I already have an idea for my next one shot! I want to write one about a night out with the arsenal squad, if there is anything you would like to see happen between b&d let me know and I'll see if I can add it in!


End file.
